


babyface

by chocolateandmurder



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Explicit Consent, F/F, Lapdance, Stripper!Rose, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateandmurder/pseuds/chocolateandmurder
Summary: Jennie never expected to get both emotional support and lap dance from a stripper, but hey, the night’s been weird enough.Or: Jennie agrees to be the sober DD for Jisoo's 21st birthday, and a miscommunication changes the whole night
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 15
Kudos: 181





	babyface

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely my gf's fault take it up with her and god.

It’s incredible, surmises Jennie, how quickly a miscommunication can transform the whole night. 

Next to her Lisa is yelling loudly, clearly drunk, her hands wrapped around Jisoo. Jisoo meanwhile is also yelling, only her hands are throwing dollar bills on stage, where a stripper is collecting them and also trying very hard not to crack up at their antics. 

And Jennie is. Also here. 

Jisoo wanted to go to a strip club for her twenty-first birthday party. That’s fine. Jennie kind of doesn’t know why she has to come along though. It’s very loud. There are alot of flashing lights, which paradoxically make it too bright and also too dark at the same time. The counters are sticky. 

She also doesn’t know where to look. 

She should technically look at the dancers more than anything, but it's so…..embarrassing. There are four in total, one who’s perilously close, and something about the proximity, more than anything the dancers are doing is making her blush. In front of them, the girl balances elegantly on the pole, her legs wrapped around the metal, showing off her thigh muscles, and her body hanging upside down effortlessly. Through the edge of her lashes, she can see the way the girl’s torso and biceps are just pure muscle and strength, flexing and relaxing in tandem. 

It’s more of an art than it is anything sexual, and the dancer seems incredibly chill, if the way she’s lowkey holding back laughter at her friend’s antics is anything to go by, but the combination of the insanely sexual songs and choreo and- 

-okay she’s also really, really hot. Kind of entirely Jennie’s type. Which is _so_ embarrassing, because there are probably so many sleazy men who come to these establishments and hit on the dancers and she doesn’t want to be any of them but something about the girl’s smile, the way her lipstick matches her cherry red hair and the way she’s so insanely confident is...magnetic. So much so that Jennie feels like a panicked gay from elementary school. 

Lisa throws back another shot, and then waves another $5 dollar bill at the dancer. The girl breaks into an amused smile despite herself, and saunters over to the edge of the stage, deliberately exaggerating the snap of her hips, before crouching down so Lisa can slip the bill into the waistband of her underwear. She gets up deliberately slowly after that, blowing a kiss to Lisa and winking. 

Jennie chokes slightly on her glass of water. Why she agreed to be the designated drunk driver is...beyond her. 

Lisa, happily not sober, yells for another drink and pulls out another wad of bills from her wallet. Jennie rolls her eyes reflexively, her bitchy side coming out even if she was trying to banish it for the sake of Jisoo. “Why not ask for a private dance, dumbass?” she yells to Lisa over the music. 

Except apparently it’s too loud because when she looks up, the dancer has walked over to them and is staring directly at Jennie. “Did you want a private dance, baby?” asks the dancer, smirking. 

Jennie chokes again. Before she can even answer Lisa half throws herself at them, flushed from the drink. “YES” she shouts enthusiastically, “MY FRIEND WOULD LOVE THAT”

“NO” shrieks Jennie, embarrassingly uncool. She looks over to Jisoo for help, but the girl is half smiling in their direction, hugging an empty drink. No. _No._

When she glances back at the dancer, the girl seems almost hurt for a second, before her face smoothens into something neutral. “No worries baby” she says, and Jennie notices for the first time that her voice is tinged with a sort of accent that Jennie can’t place immediately. “Just noticed you weren’t having a fun time”. 

Shit. Fuck. _No._ Jennie did not intend to make this insanely stunning girl feel bad. “WAIT” she half screeches, and the dancer turns around, looking confused. I am….having a fun time” stutters out Jennie, like an idiot, “and I’d like a private dance please”

The girl just stares, confused. The light is highlighting her cheekbones and her collar bones and its just...alot. The girl is just staring, and it’s somehow already too much. Jennie feels like she’s melting slightly under her hot lights and her gaze. 

Then she unfreezes, and everything starts happening at once. “Alright babe” the girl says, “why don’t your friends sober up while I lead you to a private room?”

Jennie glances over at her friends, who are currently clinging to each other and humming slowly. “Yeah” she mutters, “that’s probably a good idea”

A glass of water later, and she’s being lead down a velvet lined hallway, holding the dancer’s hand. Her fingers are long and thin, her calluses well formed like she plays guitar, and Jennie tries very hard not to think too much about that while she stares at her own feet instead. Up close, she’s so aware of the amount of skin on display, like the other girl is just radiating heat that makes her blush. 

They make their way to a small room with more velvet, another pole in the middle, and a series of couches facing it. Jennie tries not to think too hard about what the room is built for as the girl shuts the door behind her and leads her to the biggest couch. 

“What’s your name, babyface?” asks the dancer, gently nudging her onto the couch. Jennie feels herself blush harder. “Bold of you to call me babyface” she mutters in response. Up close, despite her glittery makeup, the dancer looks so sweet-faced, like a college student who liked writing poetry. (That was an insanely stupid descriptor. Jennie is losing her mind) 

Once Jennie’s settled on the couch, the dancer casually nudges her legs apart, like it’s no big deal. “Oh?” she says, smirking slightly, “sorry, what’s your name, not babyface?”

Jennie can feel the dancer’s palms on her thighs now, burning through the fabric of her dress. “Jennie” she manages, trying to keep her voice steady. “My name is Jennie. What’s your name?”

The dancer pauses for a second, looking genuinely confused. “Oh. I go by Rose” she says, “was that not announced on the speaker? I’ll have to chat with them if the sound system isn’t loud enough”

“Rose” repeated Jennie. Its definetely a stage name, but it also suits her insanely well. It’s both so alluring and soft, like the contours of the girl’s face and-yeah Jennie’s losing her mind. 

Rose hesitates, her touch more feather light than it was a second before. “You know” she says, looking oddly worried, “you don’t have to do anything. Some people aren’t comfortable with this stuff and it’s okay”

She looks so concerned for Jennie, like she doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable. It’s a very bizarre situation, sitting in a private room with a stripper who’s touching her thighs and looking at her with gentle, careful eyes and asking if she minded having a pretty girl give her a lap dance. 

Jennie forces out a laugh. “No, it’s okay” she manages, “I’m usually not like this I’m just-it’s been a week for me haha”

Rose relaxes impercetably. “Yeah?” she says, her hand stroking Jennie’s thigh again. “Do you want to talk about it? We can just...ease into it, if you like”

Jennie never expected to get both emotional support and lap dance from a stripper, but hey, the night’s been weird enough. “Sure” she says, alot more steady than before. 

“Lean back, baby” says Rose in her soft, sweet voice and Jennie obeys, letting her body go limp and easy against the velvet couch. This time Rose gently pushes her legs apart with little resistance and starts moving her hips slowly with the rhythm of the music. “So, not-baby face” she says, clearly a bit too proud of herself for that, “what’s been on your mind?”

“I’m stressed from work” confesses Jennie automatically, “I’ve been working as a model for like, two years now? And it’s good and it pays the bills but I’ve just been burnt out and I just..want to do more, you know? And my degree is just...hard” she ends lamely. 

Rose nods understandingly, like that half rant made sense. She’s started massaging the muscles in Jennie’s thighs while moving along to the music, and it feels really good. “You’re very pretty” she says, her body agonisingly close to Jennie’s, “no wonder you’re a model. I noticed you from the moment you walked in”

Jennie blushes harder than she thought she could, even as her muscles melt against the couch. “Do you say that to all the girls?” she asks, and Rose chuckles. “Just the stressed models” she replies. With one smooth motion, she brings Jennie’s knees back together and settles on Jennie’s lap. 

So. This is the “lap” part of the dance. 

Jennie feels some sort of strange liquid relaxation course through her body. Maybe it’s that the absurdity of the situation has properly sunk in. Maybe it’s that Rose is strangely understanding, and Jennie feels safe in this velvet room, their bodies touching. Maybe it’s her attraction to the other girl giving her an adrenaline rush. Either way, when Rose tips her neck back, hands in her hair and starts to body roll to the beat, Jennie drinks in the sight of her bare torso hungrily, the way her skin glitters from body glitter, and her thigh muscles flex. 

She reaches out instinctively and Rose pulls her hands onto the curve of her waist. Jennie resists the urge to dig her thumbs into the skin, but jesus, Rose is so _toned and strong._ Jennie can feel her muscles even from the way she’s holding her as gently as possible. 

“Degree stress can be bad”, says Rose, apropos of nothing. Her voice is huskier than normal, and she looks insanely sexy, but she’s still talking like this is a conversation they’re having over coffee. Jennie laughs, endeared by Rose’s weird sense of humor. 

“Do you study something?” she asks, as Rose grips the armchair for a particularly smooth body roll. She has to swallow down a moan after that. 

Rose gets up from the chair, and gives her a dazzling smile. “Chemical engineering” she says, and both of them laugh as she switches to sitting with her back to Jennie instead. 

The music changes slightly to something faster. Rose rolls to that beat as well-the talented bitch-and Jennie feels breathless from how good she looks. 

“Do you like this, babe?” asks Rose, and Jennie nods, resisting the urge to say something lustful and creepy. It’s so good. She reaches for Rose’s waist like before, but instead Rose surprises her by grabbing her hand and placing it on her boob instead. 

Some part of Jennie is sure that’s actually against the rules, but judging by the way Rose’s grinding, she’s feeling the same high. Jennie can feel her mouth water and heat build up between her thighs. 

She squeezes the other girl’s boob, and Rose _thrusts,_ the finesse gone. She raises her arms and wraps it around the other girl, bringing both of them closer. Jennie can feel Rose pressed up against every section of her body. 

She squeezes her boob again, and something shifts suddenly. She’s not sure if Rose moved or she did, but suddenly Jennie’s dress is riding up against her waist and her legs are wrapped clumsily around Rose’s thighs and both of them are just _grinding._

It’s messy and desperate, their bodies thrusting together and Jennie getting shamefully wet. Rose’s basically lying on top of her now, more than anything, and when she turns around and buries her face against Jennie’s neck, the girl feels her whole body shudder. The music is slowing down, song ending and soon the room will be silent once again, but the both of them are clinging to each other desperately, thrusting with increasing frequency. 

Just as the music dies down, Rose grabs her arm, gyrating, and Jennie reflexively _moans._ Loudly. In the other girl’s ear. 

Her entire body freezes, and Rose stops too. The room is dead silent, except for their heavy breathing. Jennie feels the high immediately fade as Rose practically scrambles to her feet. 

“I am _so sorry”_ splutters out Jennie, shame flooding her body. “I’m so so sorry, I didn’t mean to-oh my god I feel like such a creep I-”

Rose is red in the face too, even under all that heavy makeup. “I’m sorry” she chokes out, and Jennie is immediately confused, “I could tell you weren’t into this stuff at the beginning I’m so sorry I took it too far and-”

Then they both stop, and just stare at each other. 

“What?” asks Jennie finally. 

Rose’s picking at her nails nervously. “You’re um” she says, and then looks away, “Ah I just thought you were really pretty when you came in and then I got too carried away with the private dance, and I know-” for a second her face twists into something painful, “I know you probably weren’t having a good time and you’re probably not even into women-”

“-I’m a lesbian” stutters out Jennie, confused, “sorry I thought I made _you_ uncomfortable”

Rose gives her the most incredulous expression. “ _I’ve been hitting on you all night”_ she says. 

“You’re a stripper”

“ _And?”_ snaps Rose, her voice turning sharp and defensive. 

“I just thought you had to be nice to me” stammers out Jennie, “I know so many people must come and be creeps and I didnt want to do that and I’m so sorry-”

Rose interrupts her by cupping Jennie’s face. “Jennie” she begins, “not-babyface. Listen. I don’t do..that..for anyone. I thought you were pretty, and you seemed into it at some point, and then you stopped. I’ve been paying attention to you all night and you either stare or refuse to look at me. I am _confused”_

This is a dream. This is a parallel dimension. Jennie is a dumbass and definitely not this lucky. “I-you’re _intimidating”_ she blurts out. 

Rose is still looking at her with the same steadiness. “Jennie” she says clearly, “do you want to meet me after work sometime?”

All of this is happening thanks to a simple miscommunication. This is insane. 

“ _Yes”_ blurts out Jennie. 

One kiss later, there’s a piece of paper with the name Chaeyong and a number hidden in her bra as the two of them make their way back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and add a proper smut chapter to this, but for now its a stand alone story.


End file.
